After the Voulturi left
by MAE1993
Summary: The plot is mine that i came up with. I read the Twilight Series and got the ideas from there.


Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye: Edwards point of view

It had been almost 5 years since the Volturi fled from us. I smiled as i recall that wonderful experience. The memory of a scared Aro is simply too hilarious, the fake calm face that he put on at that time, fooled neither me nor Jasper. His thoughts then had been wild, trying to think of ways to escape while avoiding loss to his precious guards. Thankfully, Alice had provided him the perfect excuse, lucky guy. I grinned and winked and Jasper who was smiling and looking this way with head cocked to the side as I recalled the experience where my wife scared them out of their wits.

What's so funny?

I only laughed and shook my head. I then walked towards the piano and started playing a beautiful melody, full of joy and humor. While I was enjoying myself, Alice thought of something that immediately replace my smiling face with a frown. She was thinking about our new home and things she should buy to decorate it.

The suspicion has been arousing rapidly, how Carlisle never seemed to grow even a single wrinkle to his perfectly smooth face, our unnatural beauty, seemingly never growing old, which is, of course, actually true. The guesses that people made is getting dangerously close, Jessica even went far enough to research on her computer regarding what we are. My melody started to change, the beat faster, urgency lined around the jumping notes as I thought of her. She had been jealous, although she now had Mike to herself, she still thought of Bella with hatred. I will protect Bella from her; I vowed to myself, I won't let someone like her hurt Bella.

I cringed internally as I vividly remembered the unpleasant experience when Bella and I made our way towards Charlie's house to break the news and bid him farewell.

It was as usual, raining, Bella had been nervous and worried, a frown carved on her forehead as she walked on human speed towards Charlie's house. My heart nearly broke from the sight of it, as I tried to soothe her. "Bella, calm down, it will be fine. Charlie is a strong guy, he has Sue now, and he will be able to take care of himself." I said as I stared intently into her eyes while I tried to smooth out her worried frown with my thumb, stroking it softly.

"What if he doesn't take it well? I'm going to miss him and Renesmee... She adores him; she is going to miss him as well." My heart ached as I heard Bella's exasperated tone.

"Bella, we can visit him every month. I'm...I'm sorry I can't do anything for you right now." I said without meeting her eyes, my heart nearly broke as I saw her sadness and disappointment, unable to do anything to help her. It had been easier at home where Jasper is constantly calming her with his presence and Emmett's playful behavior distracted her from the reality.

"Edward." Bella's tone softened as she clutched my hand tightly. "Look at me."

"Look at me Edward." She said again, her voice stronger when I didn't respond. I raised my head slowly, eyes meeting hers. Her eyes was golden in color, shimmering as my eyes reflected on hers, it was soft, warm and calming. I took a deep breath and looked at her full on the face and wondered for the millionth time, what have I done to deserve such happiness that is beyond anything in this universe?

"Edward, I'm sorry.."

"Bella, you are my life now, your pain is my pain, I can't bear to see you living in anguish. What can I do Bella? To make you feel better?" I said sadly and lowered my face to capture her lips.

"Do you promise me that we'll be able to visit Charlie every now and then?"

"Yes, I promise you." I whispered into her ear as soft as I could and kissed her. "I promise you with all my life."

"And if the Volturi come? What are we going to do?"

I stared into her eyes again and spoke with my smoothest voice. "Bella, the wolves will protect him. Remember, he is living at a place where there are at least 17 wolves around, not to mention that this town is only 30 minutes away if we run. He's going to be fine. Alice will make sure of that for us."

"All right then, lets...go." Bella say somewhat nervously and started walking again, the lines is her forehead was faint, though I could still see that it's there. I sighed with relief and walked with her slowly towards Charlie's porch while watching her intently.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bella said and knocked at the door twice and called out. "Dad? Are you home?" although she knows fully well that he is.

Almost instantly, the door flew opened and Charlie stood there with Sue, his face embarrassed and flushed, as if he had been caught doing something in school and is being sent to see the principal.

That was close he thought

Then, images of Sue and him kissing started flying into my head as Sue and Charlie thought of the same thing. Apparently, Sue had come to cook him dinner but had somehow ended up kissing Charlie.

I chuckled softly and Bella turned, glaring at me with evident curiosity. I chuckled louder and said to Charlie. "Good evening sir, Sue."

Sue looked at me with a worried expression and said. "Well, I guess I better leave. Bye Charlie, see you around."

"If you do anything to him I'll rip you to pieces." She thought as she walked to her car and drove away.

"Err. What's up Bella?" Charlie said awkwardly. "Come in."

We walked into the house and sat comfortably. Well, mostly Charlie, we vampires didn't need to sit to feel comfortable.

"Dad, we're moving." Bella started, her voice trembling faintly, too faint for Charlie to notice. I gripped her hand tightly to provide her the support she need.

Charlie's eyes were immediately suspicious, his mind going wild while he speculate the possible meaning behind the simple statement and reasons as he finally realized that we're actually moving.

"Does it have to do with what Jacob and what you are?" I smiled a little as the memory of Jacob phasing flew into his mind. Five years, and he still haven't gotten over it.

Bella nodded once and said. "Yes dad, we're moving to Dome, Canada."

"What about Renesmee?"

"She's coming with us, we're planning to have Esme to homeschool her." Renesmee looks about the age of 12 now, although she is actually five. Thankfully her growth is slowing down now. She fusses a lot when we told her we're going to homeschool her, arguing with the intelligence of an adult. However, she isn't old enough to go to high school and we simply just won't let her attend school alone. And so with the help of Jacob and Bella, we finally convinced Renesmee of it. I frowned as I thought about Jacob. He's moving to Dome with us to accompany Renesmee. He already rented an apartment and is moving tomorrow.

Charlie looked at Bella to make sure that this wasn't a prank and when he finally decided that it wasn't. He shrugged and said. " I'm going to miss you kiddo."

"Oh dad, I'm going to miss you too!" Bella said, her voice trembling again and expression pained.

Charlie took a step forward, arms open and hesitated. Bella broke the grip on our hands and hugged Charlie. Charlie cringed away from the cold skin at first and then became more comfortable as he got used to it. "Be careful kiddo." He murmured into Bella's ear.

He then let go of Bella and looked at me. "Look after my daughter."

"I will sir, I swear."

He nodded once and said. "I guess this is goodbye." Charlie said, tears glittering in his eyes.

"Bye dad, I love you." Bella said.

"Bye Bells, I love you too." Charlie said.

While we were leaving, Bella and I took one last look on the house and left. Once we were on the edge of the forest, safe from all looking eyes and prying ears, I pulled Bella into a tight hug as she let out a muffled cry and started crying dry sobs. I just stood there, hugging my one true love and stroked her in the back softly, soothing her as she trembled violently beneath me, wishing I could make her pain stop.


End file.
